Media-playing entities are currently used within conventional computer programs and web pages to access playlists. These playlists can contain paths to media content that the media-playing entities will play. The entities may do so by directly accessing the playlist data. This direct access is accomplished through custom code created for and located on the computer program having the media-playing entities.
Managing this custom code can be time consuming, expensive, or error prone. The custom code may require updates for each computer program or webpage or other time-consuming management. The custom code may rely on management by a software developer that does not have sufficient skill to easily manage the custom code, such as when the custom code is written by one developer and managed by another. Further, even the most skilled developer may inadvertently or maliciously cause problems for a provider of data.
While management of the custom code presents one possible issue in current computer programs or webpages, a problem may also exist in the way that media-playing entities access playlist data. Each media-playing entity individually requests the playlist data from a data location, which can be inefficient or resource intensive.